RTUsers
RT Users Add yourself to the list if you use RT, sorted alphabetically by first name (since no one was actually sorting by last name as requested :-). If you can, please list the name of the organization that uses RT in parentheses afterwards. Feel free to include a link or logo. Don't worry if the link initially shows up in red. That's just a spam countermeasure. We'll try to whitelist you quickly * AaronHawley (Beeman Elementary School; New Haven, VT, US) * Adam Lowe (Route Sense Corporation) * Adenja Projects Project Managers - South Africa * Al Moran (Pearson School Technology) * AlanBrault (Hardware and Tools Corp.) * Alan Clegg (Hosted Solutions), (Singapore Web Design) * Alex Moura (RNP, NOC, Brazilian R&D Network) * Alexander Schumann (B2B Marketing; Connection2 Limited,) * Alexander Suscom (Goldankauf Prepaid Handy) * Alexander Susdorf (Computer Shop) * Alexander Sosdort (Free Classifieds) * Alexandre Vovan (Cégep de Sorel-Tracy, Canada) * AlexVandiver Best Practical Solutions * Alison Downie (School of Informatics,University of Edinburgh) * Alister West (Robots unite!) * ALLAN LIN (Solutions Delivery) * AndreasEdler (Hostway Europe) * Andrew Nicols (Lancaster University Network Services Limited.,) * Andrew Wafula (Siemens FN COM Kenya) * AndrewRedman (UCSB Gevirtz Graduate School of Education) * AndrewSterlingHanenkamp (Kansas State University, Computing and Information Science, Systems Support) * AndrewSweger (Lucidoc Corporation) * Andy Buckley (Manheim Retail Services Manheim Retail Services) * Andy Halvorsen (Zivity) * Andy Rosenthal Permabit * Andy Sturm (Graypoint Auto Finance Corp.) * AndyHarrison (GWI) * Angelo Turetta * AnnBarcomb (Poker Tables) * Anthony David Curtolo (SEO) * Anthony Fairchild (Island One Resorts) * Anya Figlin (Pictage, Inc.) * Arjun Surendra Aol. * Art Sackett Perl Programmer * Asa Gage (IBEC, Inc.) * Atro Tossavainen (Institute of Biotechnology, University of Helsinki) * AutrijusTang ([=OurInternet], Inc.) * Avi Attia (NewAge Tech LTD.) * Ben Bridle (Oxford Uni) * Ben Loyall (NASA LaRC, Science Directorate) * Bengt Gördén (KTHNOC) * Benji Wakely (AARLIN) * Bill Barnard (Writer Jobs) * Bill Chmura (Strongpoint Networks) * Bill George (Vonage) * Bill Gerrard (Review Networks, Inc.) * Bob Blanchard (Dainty Foods) * Bob Goldstein (University of Illinois at Chicago) * Bob Michie (The Casey Group) * Booth Creek Ski Holdings * Brandeis University Computer Science Department Systems Operations Office * Brian Benson (Philomath School District & Lebanon School District, Oregon k12) * Brian Bush (Sylmark, Inc) * BrianGupta Transportadora * Brian Hill (BCH Technical Services, LLC) * Bruce Faithwick (8x8, Inc.) * Bruce Ferrell Acompanhantes * BruceTimberlake SaneHidro * Bruno Marmier Web Marketing * Bryan Ellinger (Applied Dynamics International) * Bryan Morris (University of Utah, NetOpS) * Camron Fox (High Performance Computing Group, Fujitsu America, Inc.) * Carl Vincent (Netskills, University of Newcastle) * Casper Bruun Møller (Metropol Online) * Chaitanya Veludandi (TCG Software Services Pvt. Ltd) * Charles Fish (The Center for Behavioral Health,) * Charlie Garrison (Make-Tracks Secure Hosting) * Cheryl Davis (Hallmark Cards, Inc.) * Chris Doherty (Coherent-AMT, Inc.) * Chris Haag (IronPort Systems) * Chris Mason (Altamer Resort) Grafica * Chris Wong (iStep) * Christian Kyony (Africa Centre for Health and Population Studies) * Christian O. Knudsen (ComX Networks) * ChristianAveryBryant UCLA Healthcare * Chris Nelson NightHawk Radiology * Christopher Morris (Sabre-Holdings -- used internally) * Chuck Colby (Remote Network Operations Center (rnoc.net)) * Claudine Weber (Visalia Dentist) * Clauzon Vied ((Acompanhantes)) * CodeMechanic (http://www.tonido.com) * Clauzon Margel Joomla * Craig Cooper (Modest Dentist) * Cristian Haddad Reaney (The University of Manchester, Directorate of STARS, UK) * Cristiano Guadagnino (Bankadati Servizi Informatici - Gruppo Credito Valtellinese) * DaleBewley (UC Davis Library) * Dan Wilson (Medication Delivery, Baxter Healthcare) * Daniel Clark (One Laptop per Child) * Daniel Daoust (Aeroplan) * Daniel Farst (Case Western Reserve University - College of Arts & Sciences, Cleveland, OH, USA) * Daniel Foerderer (Universitaet Zuerich, www.id.unizh.ch) * Dante Almeida (Inforlub) * Daren Fairbanks (Dinosaur National Monument, National Park Service, USA, http://www.nps.gov/dino) * Dário Oliveros (CPqD Telecom & IT Solutions, Brazil, http://www.cpqd.com.br) * Dave Fitches (Ascom Security, Melbourne, Australia) * Dave O'Neill (Roaring Penguin Software, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada) * Dave Thacker (Omni Hotels) * David A. Ringer (Desantage, Inc.) * DavidleBlanc (FreestyleEnergy, Melbourne, VIC, AUS) * David Leemans (Vrije Universiteit Brussel, Administratieve Informatie Verwerking, http://www.vub.ac.be/) * David Obando (Egmont Ehapa Verlag GmbH, http://ehapa.de) * Debbi Schaubman (Michigan Library Consortium, Lansing, MI, US) * Debbie Cimosz (KaplanIT) Portas de Aço * Deli's Finance www.deli8.com * Denis Patterson (University College Dublin, http://www.ucd.ie) * Derek Adams - Principals Australia - IT Department (Principals Australia) * Derek Hosewood - Payday Loans - (Today Loan) * Des Curley (Complete Network Technology, www.complete.ie) * Diana Zeimen (Chowen & Associates, http://www.chowen.com) * DigitalPath Networks (www.digitalpath.net) * DirkPape (in the past working for Freie Universität Berlin, Computer Center, Dept. Mathematics and Computer Science, now working for VEGA Deutschland) * Dmitry Roslyakov (Severis, Exchange Engine) * Don Beethe (RMTC Fedex) * DouglasDenny (Sierra Systems Inc, Canada) * Drew Day (College of Computing @ Georgia Institute of Technology) * DrewBarnes (University of Cincinnati - Raymond Walters College) * Ed Ackerman Controle de Acesso * Ed Eaglehouse (Automated Solutions Corporation) * EdMatthews (Odyssey Logistics & Technology) * Eduardo Fernandez M. (Global Enterprise Solutions S.A.C. Lima-Peru) * Edward Kovarski (Group Kae Ltd,) * Edward Groenendaal (eddyg) (ONE Group) * Eirik Toft (Nike -) * Ernesto Ecker Freeway Auto Insurance * EltonFenner (Assembléia Legislativa do Rio Grande do Sul - Porto Alegre/RS - Brasil) * Emily Zaehring (Exa Corporation) * Emilton Zacharias ((MTK Biometria)) * Enmanuel Del Castillo ( Crossfire Telecom ) * Emmanuel Lacour (Easter-eggs) * Ennis McCaffrey (Time Warner Cable Green Bay Division) * Eric Brunner-Williams (Childminder at Jalama Beach,) * Eric Dykstra (VirtualCAD Inc.) * Éric Hupin (Ericsson Montréal Canada) * Eric Malain (Wellpartner Inc.) * Eric Sorenson (Explosive Networking, Transmeta Corp) * Fabrizio De Carlo ([SeniorSecurityConsultant @INPS]) * Fahd Sultan (Sharova Technologies) * Fernando Claros CAPSIDE * Filip Jonckers (Interconnect Network Solutions) * Fran Fabrizio (U. of Alabama at Birmingham, CIS Department) * Francisco Javier Hernandez (Systel S.A. - HostexCL) * Gabriele Franzini (Nerviano Medical Sciences SRL) * Game Change (Spiele Tauschen - Change your Games) * GarrettHoneycutt (Innovyx, Inc, Mixxer.com, 3GUpload.com) * Garry Williams (Cbeyond Communications) * Gavin Mitchell (BTS Group) * Gene LeDuc (San Diego State University) * Georgiadis George (Rentrak) * German Pizarro (Chile) * GilmarSantosJr (SaferNet Brasil) * Gilson Vieira (Brasil) * Giuseppe Sollazzo (St. George's University of London) * Glenn McHenry (Qualcomm Inc.) * Greg Evans (Hood Canal Communications) * Greg Sheard (Dixons City Academy, Bradford, England) * Gretta Armstrong (Penn State University) * Harald Schendera (All Internet Services) * HaraldWagener (fcb germany) * HelmutLichtenberg (Institute for Animal Science, Germany) * HenrikWallentin (Parcelhouse) * HowardJones (Network-i) * Ian Norton (University of Lancaster, Technical Infrastructure Group) * Ilene Marlett (http://www.amsl.com/) * IMTG (IT Consulting Services provider in Sydney, Australia) * Iñaki Agirre (Public University of Navarra) * IP2 Internet B.V. http://www.ip2.nl * Isaac Vetter (Purdue University, Department of Mathematics) * ITG, Gevirtz Graduate School of Education, UC Santa Barbara * IVY Comptech (P) LTD., (IVY Comptech) IVY IVY IVY * J.D. Meek ({Edgenet Inc.) * Jacob Baloul (HowToForums.net) * Jake Williams (Oklahoma State University, IT Information Security Office http://security.okstate.edu) * James Okvist (Raytheon {raytheon.com}) * Jamie Bright (United Warehouse Company) * Janelle Seymour * Janetty Benneton ((Transportadora) * Jared Bell (Horizon Datacom) * Jardel Zimmermann Wurlitzer Jukebox * Jarian Gibson (Securities America) * Jason Edmiston (University of Oregon) * Jason Jay * Jason Ngo (Philippine Seven Corporation) * Jason Tribbeck (Argogroup) * JasonLong (Messiah College) * JB Hewitt (Strategic Technology Consulting) * Jean-Marc LEONI (France, Exalead) * Jean-Pierre FORCIOLI (France, Cyber Networks) * Jeff Berry (Goddard Institute for Space Studies, not using yet, but soon - 20070112) * Jeff Voskamp (University of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada (http://ist.uwaterloo.ca/)) * Jeffrey D. Brown (City of Union City, Georgia) * Jeffrey D.Brown, (Acorn Technologies, Inc. http://www.acorn-technologies.net Atlanta, Georgia USA) * JeromeFenal (LogicaCMG) * Jerrad Pierce (Cambridge Energy Alliance) * JesseVincent, Best Practical Solutions * Jim Edlund (Builders FirstSource http://www.bldr.com/) * Jim Neundorf * JimMeyer Geek at Large * JimRoss (EBC) * Joakim Nordlander (Sweden, Nationellt centrum för flexibelt lärande) * John McCormick (Vertical Scope) * John Freeman (itaas, Inc.) * John James (Mango Solutions) * John McMellen (KSMU, Missouri State University http://www.ksmu.org/) * John Roman (Lexmark international) * John Schmidt (intechgra) * John Schubert (Linear LLC) * John Watts (Computer Products Corporation) * Jon Johnson (Colorado Access) * Jon Masters http://www.jonmasters.org/ * Jonathan Bahr (Driving Lessons) * Jonathan Jesse (Founders Trust Personal Bank) * Jonathan Kelly (Julien Inc) * Joop van de Wege (Mobile Computing Consultants) * Joseph Magnotti (Twitter Backgrounds) TwitArt.com Twitter Backgrounds * Josh Rivel (ContextWeb, Inc.) * Joshua Hunter (Tel West) * Joshua Zeller (Anoka-Hennepin Independent School District 11, Anoka, Minnesota) * Juan Manuel Acosta (Transbanca) * Juan Martinez (DISA, DECC Columbus) * Julian Dunn (CBC.ca Production & Operations) * Julian Hein (NETWAYS GmbH) * Justin Clayton (Capital Stream, Inc.) * Justin Cooke (TryBPO Outsourcing Solutions) * Justin Hall (St Stephen's School ICT Department) * Justin Paulsen (Frederic School District IT Dept.) * Kate Wood (Tele Atlas North America) * Keana Galloway (UIC, Access & Equity) * Kelley Graham (Toasterz) * KellyHickel * Kenn Crocker (Lawrence Berkeley Nat'l Lab, KFCrocker@lbl.gov) * Kenny Prickett (Shore Lodge, McCall)(Whitetail, McCall) * Ketema Harris (C4 Directsolutions, LLC http://www.c4directsolutions.com) * Kevin Wiliams (Southern Community Labs) * KevinMurphy (eGenome) * Kijush Maharjan (Radius Communications) * Kim Ford (Aware Corporation) * Kirk Averett (Webmail.us - The Email Hosting Company) * Kyle Wilson (St. Mary Medical Center (http://smmc.com)) * Lance Wilson (Allied Health Systems,) * LanceSeelbach (BEK Inc, ) * Lars Bahner (Linpro AS) * Lawrence Gabriel (University of Washington - Oceanography) * LeafBridge (http://www.leafbridge.com/) * Lee Allan Sanders (http://www.uccp.org) * Lee Allen (Lee Allen http://www.leeallenportfolio.com) * Lee Whalen (Nellymoser Inc,) * LeeGoddard (http://www.leegoddard.net) * Leon Como (http://www.sgs.com) * Lex Nemzer, MetaCarta * LGTaube (York Consulting AB) * Lisa Hallingström, Ingate Systems * Lorenzo Iannuzzi (Dada.net) * Luis Nogueira (InterConnect Kalmac,, Sao Paulo, Brasil) * LuisArnauth (http://www.arnauth.net) * LukeVanderfluit (http://ticket.internode.com.au) * Lutz Reinhardt (mobileObjects AG, Germany) * Marc B.Ricart (CESCA) * Marcel Kerssens (Indover bank) * Marcin Kobus (Altkom) * Marco Marocco (datainform, Italy) * MarcusRamberg * Maria (http://www.kredit-consultant.de) * Marianne Boudot (INRIA, France) * MarianoAbsatz * Mark Roedel (LeTourneau University) * Mark Rolfzen (Metropolitan Utilities District) * Mark Sallee - The GLOBE Program * Mark Ueberwasser (Mill Valley School District) * MarkNagel (Willing Minds) * Martin Brenner (Whitfield School) * Martin S. Nielsen (BrokenSoft - http://www.brokensoft.dk / http://netpages.dk) * MaryaDoery * Matthew Nickasch (Richgels Schaefer Insurance, Lancaster WI) * MatthewYee (Vancouver Police Department, IT Section, Vancouver, B.C., Canada) * MattMillard * Max Kueng (IFIT Institute For Innovative Trading AG), Zurich, Switzerland * McCartyTony (PALCO, Scotia, California) * Megagram (http://www.megagram.com) * MelanieHumphrey (University of Alberta, CNS ) * Mérouane Achour (Asset Control ) * Michael Brannigan * Michael dePascale (Yale University) * Michael Erana (PC Network Inc.) * Michael Loftis (Modwest PHP/Mysql Web Hosting, Missoula, Montana, US) * Michael Sitzer (West Sonoma County Internet Coop. Corp. - Mike@wscicc.org) * Michael Sokol (Aeroplan) * MichaelBirmingham (Sun Microsystems Inc.) * MichaelBrader (YourAmigo) * MichaelFinn (New Braunfels Utilities) * MichaelPearson (Systems Engineer, Interactive Data Corporation Asia Pacific) * Mike B (Dymec, Inc.) * Mike Hamilton (Clovis Unified School District) * Mike Lindberg (Spectrum Communications, Inc. http://scml.us) * MikePeachey (Jennic Ltd., Sheffield, UK.) * Mike Richardson (Regional Educational Media Center http://www.remc1.org) * Mike Scullin (Cornell University http://www.people.cornell.edu/pages/cms1/) * Mike Skelly (Steiner Studios,) * Milt Reder ( IT Specialist, Johns Hopkins Digital Media Center,) * MishaUshakov (PLUSINFO ISP,) * MNaumann (Moritz Naumann, Germany) * MorganSherwood (Slide, Inc.) * Murat ALTIPARMAK (Turk Telekom Inc. Internet Data Center, http://www.ttidc.com.tr) * Murray Bryant(Harmony Gold Australia) * NateStGermain (Eagle-Tribune Publishing Co.) * NathanielFilardo (Johns Hopkins ACM chapter and The Dyna Project). * Neil Kumar * Neil Schwartzman (Sender Score Certified, Return Path Inc.) * Newton Calvin Faculdades SPEI * Nic Bertrand (Centre for Ecology and Hydrology) * Nicolas C * NormanNunley (Peak Strategy) * omphile (AS) * Oxford Brookes University Formula Student * Pablo Povarchik (FuturaHost.Com) * PatrickLeBoutillier * Paul Baumgardner Enpocket * Paul Herbert JP (http://www.harvardeng.com) * Paul Menchini (http://www.ncssm.edu) * Paul O'Rorke(Aviawest http://www.aviawest.com ) * Paul Schuh (Cornell University) * Paul Siemens (Convedia Corporation http://www.convedia.com) * PauloMatos (FCT/UNL, Portugal) * Per Kristiansen (The Gathering / Partyticket, Norway) * Perttu Helle (Leirikesä ry) * Peter A. Kristoffersen (University of Oslo) * Peter Harder (Hitflip - Medienartikel wie DVDs, CDs usw. tauschen) * PeterBrownell (London Marketing) * Phil Plumbo (Printware, LLC) * Ralph Chambers (ITSolution systems) * Philip Lang (Concentrix Corp.) * PHP4Hosting (PHP4Hosting) * Pierre Baume (AMS-IX BV) * Raghu Siddarth (RITSnet) * Ratish Ravindran {Engineer, India} * Ralph Chambers * Ralph G (jdshelp.org) * RandyMcEoin (The Press-Enterprise) * rapaman (Remote Admin Service, UA http://remote-admin-service.encrypted-life.net) * RayFaith (MIT Sloan) * Rémi REY * Riccardo Capecchi (Cineca, Interuniversity Consortium) * Riccardo Carlesso (HEAnet, Ireland's National Education & Research Network) * Rich Morgan (FutureTrade Technologies) http://www.futuretrade.com/ * Richard Arker (School of Computer Science, University of St Andrews) * RichardEllis Contractor at(Sun Microsystems) * RichardHarman * Rob Gillan (DZhoN Pty. Ltd.) * Rob Matney (Amicus, Inc.) * Robert Guerra (Privaterra) (Toronto, Canada) * Robert Heller (Deepwoods Software) (Wendell, MA USA) * RobHooft (Bruker Nonius) * RobinEricsson (Profecta) * RobMunsch * RobPickering (ProScan Imaging) * RobWalker * Rodney Rindels, Director, Information Systems, (NaviMedix - NaviNet Claims) * Roger Mastrude (of Santa Cruz, California) * RolfSchaufelberger (plusW) * Ron van den Burg (A non-disclosed customer of Logica NL) * Ron Damiano (IMAPP, Inc) * Ronald Nissley (Eastern Mennonite Missions, http://www.emm.org) * Roses L ODOUNGA (Network Information Centre - GA) * Ruddock, Richard (ECIT Institute, Queen's University of Belfast http://www.ecit.qub.ac.uk) * RuslanZakirov * Ryos Suzuki (Sinby Crop.) * Sam Byrne Altia, Inc * Sannse Carter (Wikia * Savannah Brien * Schmith (http://www.kredit-berater24.de) * Scott B (Intercasting http://www.intercasting.com) * Scott Chamings (ACH Group Inc) * Scott Courtney (Society for Creative Anachronism) * Scott Packard (Jet Propulsion Laboratory) * Scott Thomson (Unitarian Universalist Association ) * ScottHebert (CAE, Montreal, Canada) * Sean Burke-Gaffney (Aeroplan) * Sean D. Conway (MTS Allstream) * Sean Killen (Faculty of Biological Sciences, University of Leeds) * Sean McGrath (Roosevelt Middle School) (Oakland, California) * SebastianBrady (Missing Link Records) * Sebastien Person (Easter-eggs) * Seib Seibl (Yesmail http://www.yesmail.com /infoUSA) * Sergio Barrera (Tech.Support San Jose Unified) * Shen Yuguo (Institute of High Performance Computing) * Silvio Levy (Mathematical Sciences Publishers) * Simon Jester * Simon Kuhn (EECS Department of Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland, OH, USA) * Simone Sanna (TINet S.p.A.) * SixApart (www.sixapart.com) * Stefano Antonelli (StefanoAntonelli CNAF Bologna, Italy) * Stephen Clayton * Stephen Fung ([HKNet Company Limited]) * Stephen Hancock (OneRhino) * Stephen Steneker (Grox Pty Ltd) * Stephen Turner (MIT mercedes benz g) * Steve Carol (Lincoln University, PA) * Steve Gorman (Knights Direct) * Steve Grzywinski (#include <> information management, inc.) * Steve Holmes (Purdue University/ITaP/TLT) * Steve Ingersoll (Nevada State Health Division) * Steve Rieger (Tbwa/Chiat/Day) http://www.tbwa.com * Steven Teeter (Symyx Technologies) * StewartTranter (Loughborough University) * Stuart Mylrea (Spreadex Ltd) * Superb Internet (www.superb.net) * Sujith Emmanuel * Ted Dargis Milwaukee Microbusiness, LLC http://www.milwaukeemicro.com * ThomasMuehlstrasser (science + computing ag, Germany) * Thomas.Jurewicz@ugov.gov (Space Warfare Command) * ThorenMcDole (University of Washington Electrical Engineering) * Tim Casada * Tim Lapin (Concordia University, Montreal, QC, Canada) * Tim Schaller * TimCutts * TimWilson (Buffalo-Hanover-Montrose School District, Buffalo, MN, USA) * TJ Granger (Innovative Emergency Management, Baton Rouge, LA, USA) * Tobias Heinz (Vereinte Spezial Versicherungs AG, http://www.allianz24.de ) * Toby Darling (Cambridge Crystallographic Data Center) * Tod Detre (CampusEAI http://www.campuseai.org) * Tom Davey (Council on Foreign Relations, NY NY USA) * Tom Remmers (KDH Consulting) * Tomas Borland Valenta (Trustica s.r.o., Czech republic) * Tony Adams (VeriSign, Inc.) * TorstenBrumm (Kuehne + Nagel, Corporate IT) * Troy Spetz (Sapienza Consulting Ltd.) * Troy Peterman (Criar site) * Tyler Shen (Scouts Victoria, Australia) * Warren Guy (CalorieKing) * Warren Little (Meridias Capital) * WDY Enterprises Consulting and Technical Services (wdyllc.com, Worthington, OH, USA) * Werner Frisch (Hitmeister) * Win Vahlkamp (Texas Genco, LP) * Wimac (Leeds, West Yorkshire, UK) http://www.harvardeng.com * Wolfgang Tremmel (DE-CIX) * Yosi Attia (Newage Tech LTD. , http://www.newage.co.il) In this section, you can list organizations that you know to be using RT (usually because you've gotten an RT ticket reply from their mailgate when submitting a trouble ticket). * Acronis, Inc (a storage management solution provider) * Aeroplan * Apple, (You know) * AT&T * Allianz 24 Internetversicherer (www.allianz24.de) * Australian Communications and Media Authority Anti-Spam Team (Australian Government authority responsible for enforcing the Spam Act) * Best Union Company S.p.A. * Centre for Ecology and Hydrology * CampusEAI * Centre Informatique de l'Etat * Cineca, (Interuniversity Consortium of Northeastern Italy for Automatic Computing) * Claranet ISP/hosting company, submitted many tickets about phishing (do they support it?) * Cluster Resources Inc * Cogent Communications * Credit Card Finder (Australian credit card comparison) * CyberGuard (AKA Snapgear) (Excellent linux based firewall aplliances) * Data Inform, Software Engineering * DataDirect Networks (HPC/Video/SAN/NAS Storage Systems) * DE-CIX (the German Internet Exchange) * dotregistrar (an ISP) * dyndns.org (DNS experts) * EnitHost (a Web Hosting company) * Foxmarks * Foodditive (consumer information site for food additives) * Free (a French ISP) * Global Enterprise Solutions S.A.C. (IT & Telecom Service Company - Peru) * Group Kae Ltd (Consulting and Managed Services Provider) * Hosted Solutions (Colocation and Managed Services Provider) * ILOXX (German EBAY Payment Service) * inode (an Austrian ISP) * Internat GbR * Internode (an Australian ISP) * InterNetX (a German ISP) * Itverx (IT Services) * Joost - licensed online videos (TV, movies, etc.) * The GNU Project / Free Software Foundation * Kvaerner Philadelphia Shipyard, Inc. * Linpro AS (Norwegian free software company) * Lycos, http://www.lycos-europe.com/ * Make-Tracks Secure Hosting * marvin * Moderati, Inc. * Mytel (an Australian VOIP / telephony provider) * Netglobalis S.A. (a chilean ISP) * o1 Communications (telecom services provider) * One Laptop per Child * OpenSSL (the OpenSSL library) * Packet www.gelpen.110mb.com/gel-pen.html Exchange (a networking provider) * Part Time Online (an Australian job site) * Pipeline Wireless * Planeetta.net (a networking provider) * PlanetLab * PLUSINFO (a Russian ISP) * RackForce (Hosting company) * rt.cpan.org (tracks bugs in every Perl module/distribution released through CPAN) * rt.perl.org (the Perl 5, Perl 6, and Parrot development teams) * Sapienza Consulting Ltd. * SORBS * Speakeasy (Broadband provider) * Steiner Studios (Movie Studio) * Stephan Gerard (Toshiba Tec Europe Imaging Systems http://www.toshibatec-teis.com) * Strongpoint Networks (Opensource Consulting, Network support) * SWsoft (The makers of Plesk, virtual hosting software) * www.sysmicro.co.uk Specialist independent service provider delivering a comprehensive range of integrated IT services and top level support. * Tripwire, Inc. (a change auditing solution provider) * UTBox (internet-based fax and SMS messaging) * University of Oxford * University of Washington * Vyas * VirtualCAD Inc. * Vita-Mix Corporation * Vonage (a phone company) * Web hosting (Domain name services) * Wellcome Trust Sanger Institute * Wikia * Will Ridenour (University of Illinois Press, http://www.press.uillinois.edu) * Wolfram Research (makers of Mathematica software) * Xmission (a Utah ISP) * Young Choi (Seattle Lighthouse for the Blind)